Four Letters, Starts with L
by ANBUShizuka
Summary: Isane hadn't meant to start liking her; seriously, who dates their best friend's sister? But it happened anyway and Isane couldn't help but feel happy. That is, until SuiFeng realized that her sister was way too friendly with her. AU, one-shot collection
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Nothing to say right now. Uhm...maybe that I'm probably gonna discontinue a few older stories and give myself some time to really think about good plots and such. Anyways, these are a bunch of one-shots- not sure how many I'll do- that are NOT in chronological order. And they're AU. So, slap me if you wish but I hope that someone will enjoy these. _

_Disclaimer: If I actually made a profit from the series, do you think I would be here?_

[X]

Head drooping forward, Isane jolted awake as her cheek slipped from the palm of her hand. She glanced around the class fervently, noting that the teacher had not stopped his lecture. The silver-haired girl gave a quick sigh of relief and looked at her lab partner. The Chinese girl was short; almost painfully so, compared to Isane's own towering stature. Her steel grey eyes were reading an unrelated topic much further on in the book. The sixteen-year-old began to nod off again due to lack of sleep at night. Suddenly, a quick jab came to Isane's ribs and she grunted quietly, trying desperately to not alert the teacher. "What was that for?" the silver-haired teen hissed.

"To remind you to keep your hands to yourself on your date tonight. We're friends and all but no one- and I mean, _no one_- messes with my sister," SuiFeng retorted softly. She smirked cruelly and quipped, "Just remember that I know where you live and the places that you frequent."

"And that concludes our lesson on the classification of poisonous plants. There is a test on Monday, including two essays over the body's reaction to foreign toxins. And I hope that you will take a book home for the weekend, Kotetsu-san, seeing that you spent most of the lecture sleeping," announced the balding man as he walked back to his desk.

"Yes, Sakamoto-sensei," groaned the tall female. She shot a glare at her friend as a light snicker cut the air. "Thanks a lot, Sui."

"Don't mention it, clutz," laughed the shorter teen. SuiFeng stood as the bell rang and tossed a book to her friend, giving a brief grin. "Let's head out. I gotta meet up with Yoruichi for track club in an hour."

Smirking, Isane asked, "So are you and Yoruichi ever gonna go out on a date?"

SuiFeng blushed and glared at the taller girl, her steel-colored eyes narrowing dangerously. She stammered, "A-absolutely n-not! Yoruichi is just a friend!" Grumbling, the Chinese girl muttered, "Besides, she's the club captain. That'd be inappropriate."

The silver-haired girl rolled her eyes, quipping, "Whatever." A gentle hand brushed her back and she squealed, "Who-"

"Jumpy today, aren't you, Isane-kun?" teased the raven-haired senior. Unohana Retsu, SuiFeng's older half-sister, smiled softly and asked, "Are you looking forward to tonight?"

Hazarding a glance at her shorter companion, Isane saw the anger in her friend's eyes. Instead of answering aloud, the taller girl nodded and smiled. "Is...is eight o'clock ok?"

"It is," replied the calm female. Retsu raised her royal blue eyes to look deeply into the soft grey of Isane's eyes and brushed her arm with soft fingers. "I'll see you later." Then, she swept off, carrying her bag over her shoulder and a book in her arms.

Coldly, the track runner snorted, "You're smooth."

"Shut up, Sui," grumbled other sixteen-year-old. Another jab to the ribs sent her doubling over.

[X]

"You, nee-chan, look like hell," chuckled the short blonde. She peeked over the back of the futon at her sister, smirking at the sight of wind-ruffled hair and a rare grimace. "SuiFeng kick your-"

"No, she didn't. Just got a nice jab at my ribs. Twice," grumbled Isane. She stormed past the thirteen-year-old and dumped her school bag in the doorway to her bedroom. "Did dad start any dinner for you?"

"Nah. He had to go in early again. Do you have time before you get ready before your date?" questioned Kiyone. Her violet-blue eyes followed her sibling curiously. Getting a silent nod in response, she frowned. She stood and walked into the kitchen and watched as her sister started cutting vegetables to stir fry. "Did something happen?" She leaped up to sit on the opposite counter.

Isane sighed, "SuiFeng is mad at me because I'm going out with Retsu. She hits me every chance she gets. I mean, I expected her to get upset and everything but shouldn't she be happy that her sister is happy?"

"Well, what would you do if SuiFeng asked me out, just outta the blue?" Kiyone retorted. She grinned as her sister gave her a scandalized look. "Exactly. You'd want to get at her every chance you get. So, it's understandable. She's just protective of her sister, that's all."

The silver-haired teen scoffed, "Her sister is older than she is. It's supposed to be kinda opposite."

Rolling her eyes, the blue-eyed Kotetsu sister snorted, "You're kidding me. I'm protective of you, nimrod. We're sisters. We're close. We look out for one another. That's what we're supposed to do. That's probably what SuiFeng and Retsu do."

Sighing again, the elder of the pair finished cooking and laid the food on a plate, handing it back to the thirteen-year-old. "I gotta go shower and get ready." With that said, Isane hurried out of the kitchen, leaving her sister on the counter.

"Don't fall, clutz!" Kiyone shouted over the pounding of feet in the apartment. Seconds later, a loud thud came from the hallway.

[X]

"You're being awfully antagonistic lately, Shaolin. Any reason?" inquired the slightly taller sister. She glanced in the mirror as she brushed her hair, eyeing her younger sibling curiously.

"No reason. Just moody, I guess," grumbled the sixteen-year-old. She laid back, lifting the weights as she regulated her breathing.

Chuckling, Retsu replied, "Liar. You're upset about me and Isane. What's wrong with it?" She set the brush down and strode over to the full-blooded Chinese girl. SuiFeng offered no answer, stubbornly lifting the weight-laden bar again and again. Grabbing the bar, Retsu took the weight and set it aside. Then, she sat astride her sister's hips and said, "I won't move until you answer me."

Blood rushed to SuiFeng's cheeks, feeling her sister's weight in the same place that Yoruichi had sat only hours ago. She stuttered, "G-get off me, Retsu! C'mon!" A constricting force circled her wrists and forced her back and she vaguely realized that the blue-eyed girl had grasped her arms and held her down. "Just let me up, it's nothing!"

"It's something and I would appreciate it if you'd tell me what it is," retorted Retsu. Her gaze darkened as she actually glared at her younger sister.

"It just bugs me. I mean, you're dating my best friend! It'll be super awkward if you two break up and I stay friends with her. I mean, when you two fight, I'll be totally caught in the middle! How is that fair? How do I choose between my sister and my best friend?" growled the runner. Her steel-grey eyes were beginning to water and Retsu realized the situation had struck a nerve.

Releasing the younger girl and standing, the eighteen-year-old murmured, "My apologies. I didn't intend for you to feel like that."

Sitting up, the younger girl sighed and muttered, "I know you didn't. I mean, You've always looked out for me, since we found one another. Stuff has just been hard, lately, y'know? Especially since tomorrow is...the day that..."

"Okaa-san died..." Retsu glanced sadly at the other teen and dropped back down to her knees and embraced her younger sister. "I'll be home for that, you know I will." Kissing her forehead, the older teen stood and whispered, "I'll see you later, all right?"

"Later," mumbled SuiFeng. She climbed up to her bunk and crawled beneath the black and yellow covers.

[X]

Isane looked up and grinned, relief flooding her fetatures as the older girl stepped into the room. She breathed, "Retsu-chan."

Glancing about the room, the raven-haired girl rolled her eyes at the sight of her brothers scattered about, all examining Isane. "We're going to leave now, guys. I'll be home later."

"When can we expect you home?" Sajin inquired softly. His red hair was styled back in numerous, soft spikes, the two spikes closest to his ears tipped with black. He gave his adopted sister an appraising look, noting that she was dressed smartly and not at all revealing.

"I'll text you and let you know. We're going to see a movie, so it might run a little late. Bye," chirped the slightly intimidating girl. Linking her arm with Isane's, she smiled and said, "Let's go."

As they left the house, Isane gazed at her girlfriend's attire. She wore a black, pleated skirt with a black tanktop and a white, off-the-shoulder shirt. A silver chain with the _fleur de lis_ and a few sporadic beads hung around her neck and dangled between her breasts. The taller girl smiled and murmured, "You look very beautiful. A lot more relaxed than our school uniforms."

"As do you, Isane-kun. You look cute," the eighteen-year-old chuckled lightly. The taller girl had chosen black skinny jeans, a cyan v-neck with a newspaper-style advertisement for a band printed on the front with a grey, sleeveless zip-up hoodie. She wore a black bandana that was folded into a headband around her forehead, leaving a few silver strands to dangle underneath and brush across her eyes. "Very cute." Quietly, the pair strode along , holding hands and enjoying the late April air. "What movie are we going to see, anyway?"

"Well, do you like horror films?" Isane asked.

"I do," Retsu said slyly, "But I know that you don't. Why?"

With a grin, the grey-eyed teen explained, "I think that if I watch horror films with you, because I trust you and know that you won't tease me, I can slowly get over my fear by getting accustomed to them." Seeing the mischievious light in her girlfriend's eyes, the taller girl questioned, "What?"

"That's absolutely ludicrous. But we'll give it a shot. C'mon," the raven-haired senior urged. She hurried her step as they neared the theater and looked at the different movies that were airing. She said, "There's an Dutch horror film, _The Human Centipede_. Wanna try that?"

At a glance of the movie poster, Isane wanted to run from the area, screaming. Then, she hardened her resolve and nodded. "Ok, that one." The pair bought their tickets and a couple bottles of water, as Isane had to maintain her diet for the soccer club and Retsu wasn't a fan of overtly sugary drinks.

When the movie started, Retsu figured that her timid girlfriend would be ok. It was foreboding and creepy but it wasn't horrible. Then, the film took a very sharp turn towards the disturbing and the raven-haired girl felt Isane curl against her side. The sounds and overall sights of the movie began to irk Retsu as well and the pair quickly departed. "It's only nine-thirty. Do you want to grab a snack and walk around the mall?"

"Y-yeah, sure," Isane stammered. She clung to her significant other's hand until they found a stand for shaved ice. "Do you want some?"

"Mhmm, watermelon, if you don't mind," replied the more feminine girl. She watched as her girlfriend walked up to the man selling the treat and easily began joking with him. While Isane was far from being an extrovert, she did have a way of connecting with people who worked hard for their living. Soon, the taller, silver-haired girl returned and handed a cone with pink ice to the other teen. "What did you get?"

"Mango," Isane murmured as she snuck a quick bite. Her cone contained a yellow-orange ice and the soccer player grinned. "It's good."

"May I try some?" Retsu inquired playfully. As the cone was presented to her, she brushed her fingers from her free hand over Isane's that held the cone and teasingly took a slow bite. She swallowed, savoring the taste. "That is good." Holding up her cone, the girl asked, "Want some?" Her girlfriend returned the favor of wrapping her free hand over Retsu's as it held the cone. Her bite was by no means seductive but it was endearingly short and shy. "Well?"

Nodding, Isane giggled, "I like it." They continued to walk around the open market, as Isane had no desire to go to an overly crowded mall. As eleven drew close, the taller girl stated, "I probably need to get you home, huh?"

"Yes, I suppose so." They went on, making their way back to Gotei Mansion. Outside, on the darkened walkway, Retsu halted and caused Isane to jolt slightly. "Hold on a moment."

"What is it, Retsu? Did I forget something?" asked the sixteen-year-old.

Grinning to herself, the shorter high schooler sighed, "Yes, something very important." At the gasp and look of horror on Isane's face, the older girl couldn't contain a giggle. She gently tugged her girlfriend's face down and whispered against her lips, "How about my kiss?"

"I...I thought you don't kiss on the first date," the silver-haired girl retorted quietly.

"Not usually. But...when I have a girl as sweet and wonderful as you are, I couldn't stop myself," Retsu chuckled. Then, softly, she pressed their lips together and sighed happily as long, lanky arms wrapped around her waist. They broke apart as they heard movement in the house and the shorter female said, "Thank you, Isane-kun, I had a wonderful time. Same time next week?"

"S-sure," stammered the younger of the pair. She watched as her girlfriend walked inside and shut the door before grinning brightly and scampering back home.

[X]

_End: First Date_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I'm touched that people reviewed. Thank all of you for your support :) Oh and I'm running this series of one-shots differently. I wanna know what you wanna see in here^^ So, tell me your ideas and suggestions and I'll make an effort to make them appear. _

_Disclaimer: And I still don't own Bleach._

[X]

"It's weird, knowing that we're going to be graduating this year," Yoruichi muttered quietly as she flopped onto the couch in the living room. The other girl chuckled quietly, causing the purple-haired female to grin. "How's Isane gonna deal with you not being around?"

"Probably the same way that SuiFeng will deal with you not being around: preoccupy herself with her studies and friends. It's how Sui made it last time," Retsu stated. Her cerulean eyes narrowed as she tilted her head curiously, asking, "Have you explained why you left three years ago?" As the dark-haired teen opened her mouth to respond, the other girl held up a hand and said, "Wait. You told me and I understood. Why do you think that Sui won't?"

"Because you were involved in even darker shit before the old man found you and Sui was pretty sheltered, from what I remember her telling me," the track star replied. She frowned and sneered, "I don't want her to think that I'm some complete lowlife. I'm not any different from how I was back then."

Shaking her head, Retsu responded, "That's where you're wrong, Yoruichi. You're very different. You're more mature and jaded than the fifteen-year-old that suddenly transferred from school and left the country completely with her father and step-brother." She sipped at her cup of green tea and continued, "You left behind a thirteen-year-old girl that had idolized you and considered you to be her first love."

"But-" Yoruichi began.

"Stop." The slightly older girl stood and muttered, "My little sister still loves you, even after all the pain that you put her through. Not contacting her for two years, not even telling her goodbye. Don't you dare hurt her again, Yoruichi. If you do, I will never forgive you." With that, the other eighteen-year-old announced, "I have to go meet up with Isane. Maybe you should take this time and tell SuiFeng what happened."

[X]

"Retsu, hey," the silver-haired girl murmured softly as her girlfriend entered the apartment. She stood from the couch and strode up to her, drawing the shorter female into a tender embrace. "What's up? You seem sad..." Worry began to cloud the grey eyes as Isane saw the sober expression on her beloved's face.

Smiling sadly, Retsu whispered, "Isane, we need to talk about some things. And no, it's not the 'break-up talk' that you're probably starting to think it is. I just need to tell you some...some things about myself." Her dark blue eyes were full of sadness as she accompanied her tall companion to the couch. They sat with Isane throwing an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders and Retsu holding the other girl's free hand. "First of all, I want you to know that I love you, Isane. No matter what I tell you during this discussion, you need to understand that my affection for you is very real and very deep. All right?"

The taller girl nodded somberly. "I love you too."

"When Yamamoto found me, I was a seven-year-old, living in the streets of Kyoto," the raven-haired girl said. "I was never in an orphanage, as everyone seems to think. I was a thief. A rather good one too. I could steal thousands of yen in one day to afford a meal and a night in a cheap motel." She paused momentarily before continuing, "After a while, I realized that my impulses were for much more than stealing. I found that my quick pick-pocketing had begun to turn into more violent attacks. It was in a theft that Yamamoto found me."

"You attacked him?" Isane asked quietly.

Chuckling, the shorter female shook her head. "No, I actually stole Sasakibe's wallet and had attempted to lift the knife in his pocket as well. Yamamoto noticed and we got into a scuffle. He subdued me but had found me to be a reasonably gifted opponent. He took me in."

With a soft sigh, the silver-haired girl said, "Retsu, I'm glad you told me but-"

"My name isn't Retsu, either," announced the other girl.

[X]

Yoruichi paced the sidewalk outside the coffee shop, feeling anxious for almost the first time in her life. She kept looking around and searching for her companion. Finally, upon spotting the pale girl, she sped towards her and said, "Here, I got us some iced coffee. You wanna go to the park so we can talk? I know a nice spot that we can just chill at..."

Smiling softly at the taller woman, SuiFeng nodded. "Sure, sounds great. Let's go." As the pair walked towards the park, the Chinese girl asked, "So, what did you wanna talk to me about?"

"Not until we reach the park, ok? I gotta think of how I wanna start, first," laughed Yoruichi. She shot an easy grin at her girlfriend, grabbing her hand as they weaved through the crowd.

As soon as they hit the entrance to the park, Yoruichi began leading the way across the grass to a group of thickly wooded Sakura trees. "Uhm, the grove?"

"Yeah, our grove," replied the other girl. She sat in the center of the clearing, gesturing for the shorter teen to sit down. Once SuiFeng was seated comfortably, the dark-skinned track runner shifted to sit in front of her and set the iced coffee aside. She grasped the girl's hands tightly and muttered, "I was talking to Retsu earlier and I finally felt like she was right. I need to tell you what happened three years ago and why I left. Because it's not fair leaving you in the dark."

"What...do you mean?" Steel-grey eyes narrowed as the blue-black-haired female listened intently.

[X]

"Yachiru?" Surprise had flooded the younger girl's face as she continued to listen to her girlfriend's explanation.

"Kenpachi Yachiru. I was to be the next family head until my father's indiscretion was discovered. Shortly after, my father died out of shame and depression, leaving me on my own. My cousin, Zaraki, became the next head. He has been searching for me; for quite some time, as it turns out. He came all the way from Kyoto to find me," retorted the raven-haired captain. Glancing up at her girlfriend, Retsu quietly inquired, "Are you upset with me for hiding this from you for so long, Isane?"

Suddenly, a pair of infinitely soft lips captured the kendo-specialist's in a searing kiss and the shorter woman grunted in shock. Pulling back momentarily, Isane stated, "No. I understand. And to me, you'll always be the woman I fell in love with, no matter what your name is."

"I love you, Isa," the older girl whispered softly as she was lowered onto her back.

"I love you too, Chiru," came the gentle response.

[X]

"So, you tried to stay?" SuiFeng asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, of course! Why wouldn't I? Everything I cared about was here the whole time!" exclaimed the older female. She groaned, "It was my dad's fault that me and Kisuke had to leave. He got involved with my uncle's gang and ended up making some enemies. My mama had left years earlier, resulting in the anullment of her marriage with my father. Which, of course, led him to Kisuke's mom."

Grinning brightly, the younger girl said, "And he really only thinks of you as his sister and you think of him as a brother."

In return, Yoruichi leaned in and kissed her girlfriend's cheek. "I'm sorry, Sui. It wasn't fair that I had to run off like that and just leave you behind. But if you had come along or gotten more involved with me at that time, you could have gotten hurt. And I wouldn't have been able to take that." Cat-like eyes examined the other teen seriously and the Shihoin acknowledged, "We're not so different anymore."

"Huh?" The Chinese female blinked back her confusion.

"I'm not some goddess on a pedestal, SuiFeng, I'm your equal. Your girlfriend. So," the purple-haired senior announced as she stood, "let's race to prove it wins. First one back to my house is the Flash Master of the track club!"

"You're going down, Shihoin!" called the raven-haired girl as she shot to her feet, taking after her lover. "I'm not gonna lose to you!"

[X]

_End: Revealing Secrets _


End file.
